Human Bumblebee
by Bumblebee2000
Summary: Bumblebee wird von Airachnid angekriffen und in einen menschen verwandelt
1. Chapter 1

Arcee und Bumblebee laufen durch den Wald ihre Mission ist Energon zu der Wald sehr Dicht war mussten sie sich bücken damit sie nicht an den bäumen hängen bleiben."Hast du etwas gefunden „fragte bumblebee als er sieht das arcee irgend was untersuchte ."nein leider nicht" antwortete arcee als beide weiter laufen.

Nach dem beide 1 stunde lang gelaufen sind meinte arcee „also ich glaube wir werden heute nichts mehr finden,es wird schon dunkel wir sollten zurück zur Basis gehen und morgen wieder kommen" Bumblebee war kleicher meinung wie arcee als Arcee sich schon umgedreht hatte und auf dem weg nach hause war sah bee eine seltsam aussehende Höhle „ arcee komm zurück ich hab etwas gefunden" rief er arcee drehte sich um und ging zu bee „ was ist den" meinte arcee als sie zu bee lief „hier ist eine höhle ,vielleicht ist hir ja das Energon" antwortete Bee.

Beide laufen in die Dunkle Höhle rein und schauen sich um ." also ich sehe hier nichts ungewöhnliches du etwa bee?" „nein ich auch nicht „.Was beide nicht sahen war das an der Decke Airachnid hing und die beiden kischerte als sie sah wie nah bumbebee und Arcee sich waren " das wird noch lustiger als ich dachte "kischerte sie leise. bee und arcee gingen tiefer in die höhle merkten dann aber das es geteilte Wege gab . Arcee meinte "vielleicht sollten wir uns trennen dann können wir uns leichter umsehen " bumblebee stimmte zu und beide gingen in einen der beiden tunnel.

In der Höhle bei Bumblebee

Als bee tiefer in den tunnel lief hörte er von hinten ein kischern ,er drete sich plitz schnell um und brachte seine waffen onlien "wer ist da ?" als er keine antwort bekamm und nichts mehr hörte drehte er sich wieder um und leuft weiter. Airachnid die sich im Dunkelm ferstckte schaute Bee zu wie er tiefer in die höhle ging

in der Höhle bei Arcee

Arcce lief weiter den weg lang und schaute sich um ihr viel auf das der weg immer kleiner wurde. Am ende landete sie in einer sackgasse . Sie versuchte bumblebee über den Commelink anzurufen " bumblebee kannst du mich hören " "bumblebee wo bist du " aber bumblebee antwortet ihr sie es noch mal versuchte hörte sie nur statische geräuche. Sie lief so schnell sie konnte zurück zu bumblebee

Wieder bei bumblebee

bumblebee kam in einen riesigen dunklem raum an .Er machte seine scheinwerfer an und merkte das es das geheim fersteck von Airachnid war genau in diesem moment kam airachnid aus dem schatten und lachte " schau mal was ich da gefunden habe eine kleine hummel " Bumblebee knurrte und bringt seine Waffen onlien. Airachnid lachte nur " Hihi ach arme kleine bumblebee komm schon wir spielen doch nur " Bumblebee feuerte auf sie doch Airachnid war zu schnell und verschwand im schatten "Komm raus und Kämpfe " "warum sollte ich den das wird viel mehr spaß machen " mit diesem Satz Sprang Airachnid von der Decke hinunter hinter Bumblebee und biss im in den Hals. bumblebee versuchte sich zu wehren doch begann auf einmal nur noch schwarz zu sehen und kippte um . Airachnid Lachte finster und ging aus der höhle in richtung Arcee

"hallo Arcee schön dich mal wieder zu sehen " kischerte Airachnid als sie zu arcee ging sie machte sich bereit zu Kämpfen und erwiederte " Was hast du gemacht "Arcee schaute sie böse an Airachnid lachte " Du meinst sicher lich deinen kleinen freund oder um den habe ich mich gekümmert " mit diesen worten machte Airachnid scih aus dem rannte schnell zu bumblebee.

Arcee fand bumblebee bewustlos auf dem boden liegen,sie rannte schnell zu im und schaute das er noch lebte .Sie fersuchte in aus der Höhle zu ziehen aber merkte das er zu schwer fersuchte über den Commelink Optimus prime zu erreichen aber ihr signal wurde blockiert. Sie ging sehr schnell aus der Höhle und versuchte es an der Oberfläche noch mal . "Optimus hir ist arcce ,optimus kannst du mich hören "sie hoffte das es klappt:wenige minuten später antwortete optimus " arcee wo seit ihr beide " frate optimus der sich wunderte das die beiden so lange weg waren."optimus Airachnid hat uns angegriffen und bumblebee ist ohnmächtig " "wir sind auf dem weg "

wenige minuten später

kammen optimus und Bulket aus der weltraumbrücke und gingen zu arcee " arcee wo ist bumblebee"fragte optimus häcktisch."er ist noch da unten er war zu schwer und ich habe ihn nicht raus bekommen " antwortete drei gingen runter in die höhle und suchten bumblebee " wo genau ist den bumblebee ?" fragte optimus arcee als sie weiter gingen " da hinten drinn " antwortet arcee als sie vor rannte zu bumblebee. Optimus und bulket trugen bumblebee aus der höhle und in ihre basis und legte ihn auf den medicin tisch. Ratchet kamm und untersuchte bee

============================================================Was wird wohl mit bee passieren und wie wird die geschichte enden ?  
Bitte Kommentar hinterlassen


	2. Chapter 2

Als Bumblebee am nägsten Morgen aufwachte bemerkte er das er in seinem Zimmer war , aber auch das er sich irgend wie kleiner vor kam als sonst." man was ist den Gestern passiert und warum tut mein kopf so weh ?" fragte sich bumblebee als er seinen kopf rieb. Er fragte sicht warum sein Körper sich so seltsam anfühlte ,daher zog er die Decke die über seinem Körper war weg und viel fast in ohnmacht , was früher mal metal war ist jetzt Fleisch ,er stand auf und stellte sich vor einen spiegel der in seinem Zimmer hing .

Bumblebee ist jetzt ein Mensch ihm viel auf das seine Klamotten sehr der Roboter vorm ähneln er trägt ein gelbes T-shirt mit 2 schwarzen streifen ,eine schwarze hose, gelb-schwarze turnschuhe. Seine wuscheligen haare sind sehr hell blond und hängt ihm im gesicht ihm viel auf das er ungefähr in Rafs alter ist . Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern was gestern passiert war „ ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnern das ich mit arcee in einer höhle war und das wir dann von Airachnid angekriffen wurden."sprach er vor sich hin als er sich immer noch im spiegel anschaute. Dann viel es ihm ein „ dann hat mich Airachnid gebissen „ .er überlegte was er jetzt machen sollte.

Bei den anderen autobots im Hauptraum

Optimus prime und ratchet unterhalten sich über die Baupläne der neue Weltraumbrücke die sie bauen wollen damit sie auch an anderen Orten gehen können die nicht auf der Erde liegen ,während die anderen sich unterhielten was sie heute noch alles machen wollen. Als Optimus meinte „ vielleicht sollte einer mal nach Bumblebee schauen er ist schon ganzchön lange in seinem Zimmer „ erklärte er als er sich immer noch die Baupläne anschaute „ ich mach schon „ antwortet arcee als die aus dem hauptraum zu den Schlafplätze lief .

Arcee lief zu Bee`s Schlaffzimmer als sie dort ankamm wunderte sie sich das sie nichts hörte da man normaler weiße immer hört wenn jemand schlief da sie Roboter sind und auf Metall Blatten schlafen. Sie lief an die Tür und kloppte leise „ hey bumblebee ich bins arcee ich wollte mal schauen ob es dir gut geht,darf ich bitte rein kommen ?" flüsterte sie leise,als die dann aber keine antwort bekamm klopfte sie etwas lauter „ bumblebee mach bitte die Tür auf „

Als sie dann aber immer noch keine Antwort bekamm öffnete sie leise und langsam die Tür.

Im Zimmer von Bumblebee bevor arcce kam

_Bumblebee war immer noch total verwirrt und erschrocken das er jetzt ein Mensch war. Er fragte sich wie er das den Anderen erzählen sollte „ wie soll ich das den blos sagen , oh primus hilf mir „ er überlegte wie er überhaupt aus seinem Zimmer käm da er jetzt so klein war um die tür zu öffnen. Bee kletterte auf sein Bett und zog sich die Decke über den kopf „ OK das ist alles nur ein böser sehr realistiger traum und wenn ich wieder aufwache ist alles wieder normal „ er schloss die Augen und legete sich als er es sich gerade gemütlich gemacht hatte hörte er Arcee an der tür klopfen und reden .Bumblebee bekam angst das sie denken könnte das er ein einbrecher ist und hüpfte vom bett als er unten war hörte er arcee lauter klopfen als tat er das was er am besten konnte er versteckte sich unterm bett und hielt die luft an als er hörte das Arcee die tür auf machte _

bumblees zimmer 

arcce ging ins Zimmer und merkte das es dunkel war darum ging sie zum licht schalter und machte das Licht an. Sie schaute sich im Zimmer um und bemerkte das niemand da war „ hallo Bumblebee wo bist du ? „ sie schaute überall im Zimmer um aber fand bumblebee nirgends .

Als sie plötzlich etwas unter dem bett rascheln hörte .langsam ging sie zum bett und schaute unter das bett aber sah da nicht „ da war irgendwas „ sie machte ihre scheinwerfer an und schaute noch mal unter das bett. Als sie unter das bett sah sah sie einen kleinen blonden junge „ wer bist du ? Und wie bist du hier rein gekommen? „ fragte sie den jungen ihr viel auf das er überhaupt keine angst hatte . „ arcee ich bins Bumblebee „ antwortet der blonde junge „aber wie du bist nicht bumblebee „ arcee war sich nicht mehr sicher was sie noch glauben sollte „ ich kann es beweißen „ bumblebee hüpfte unter dem bett heraus und stellte sich vor das Bett, er zog langsam sein hemd nach unten wo arcee sofort eine sehr große nabe sah."bumblebee du bist es wirklich ,aber wie bist du zu einem mensch geworden ?" bumblebee schaute sie fragend an „ ich weiß es auch nicht"

Arcee ging zu dem blondi und hob ihn in ihre Hand „wir werden mal zu ratchet gehen vielleicht hat er ja eine idee „

Im Haupptraum 

optimus redete mit Ratchet und mit Buhlket über eine neue Idee wie sie gegen megatron´s plan vorgehen könnten,als plötzlich Arcee in den raum kam"hey läute ich bin wieder da und ihr werdet nicht glauben was passiert ist „ alle schauten erwartungsvoll zu ihr rüber als optimus meinte „ und wie geht es bumblebee und wo ist er eigendlich?" „ja lustige geschichte „ antewortet arcee „ als ich in das Zimmer von bumblebee kamm wah er nicht da naja nicht so wie wir ihn kenne „ alle schauten sie fragend an da sie alle kein Wort verstanden bis sie zu ihnen ging und ihnen den kleinen jungen in ihrer Hand zeigte. „Arcee wer ist das ,ich hoffe du kennst unsere regeln das kein mensch von uns wissen darf „ fragte Optimus, arcee antwortet schnell „ das ist kein Mensch das ist Bumblebee „ danach fügte sie leise hinzu „ als Mensch „Alle Drei autobots schauten auf den jungen in ihrer Hand irgendwie sah er schon sehr nach bumblebee aus da er sehr viel gelb und schwarz anhatte aber es erschien in allen unmöglich das bumblebee ein Mensch ist. „Woher bist du dir so sicher das das bumblebee ist ?" fragte ratchet „ ersten er war in bumblee´s zimmer zweitens ich kenne die menschen und niemand würde sich freiwillig so anziehen „" hey „ erwiederte der junge „ dritens er hat eine riesige Narbe auf seinem Hals „ alle schauten den jungen an und versuchten die narbe von der Arcee gesprochen hatte zu sehen, der junge zog sein hemd wieder so weit nach unten das alle die Narbe sehen konnten."du bist es wirklich „sagte optimus als er sich genauer noch mal den jungen ansah.

Nächstes Kapitel : die Autobots müssen einen weg finden wie sie bumblebee wieder in einen roboter machen können und die menschen helfen ihnen dabei


End file.
